Draco and Leah Malfoy both adopted by the Weasleys
by SevSnape123
Summary: Title sucks if you have a better one tell me. Leah is 16 and Draco's 4. They're both abused by Lucius and get adopted by the Wealseys. There's abuse, talk of rape and spanking later on but the spanking is punishment only and not abuse. Rated just incase.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Draco. We need to go home before father does." Leah says. Draco runs over to her.

"K!" He says. Sixteen year old Leah picks up her four year old brother and apprates home with him.

"Go on...and stay out of trouble." She says smiling. Draco runs off to his room and Leah sits down to read a book. A few minuets later Lucius Malfoy arrives home.

"LEAH!" He yells.

"Yes Father?" She says going to see what he wanted.

"There is some terrible news. You're mother was killed today. They think it was someone who was against the dark lord. So you will be taking over your mother's role when ever you are at home."

"Yes sir." Leah says forcing herself not to cry because the one thing her father wouldn't stand for and that was crying. She learned at an early age not to cry until she was away from him. Draco had learned the same thing. She went to her room and cried. A short time later Draco went into her room and saw her crying.

"Leah?" He says in a small voice.

"Come here Dragon." She says. He runs over and she picks him up and sits him in her lap.

"Mummy was killed today." She says. Draco looked at her sadly.

"Mummy? Why?" He asks starting to cry.

"I don't know little one but father says it was someone against his master but i don't believe it." For a few minuets Leah holds her brother close while he cries. She then realizes that he was asleep. She gently carries him to his room and lays him on his bed. She heads downstairs. When she gets down there Lucius hits her and knocks her to the ground.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU, YOU WOULD BE TAKING OVER YOUR MOTHER'S ROLE!" Leah looks at him scared.

"I was tending to Draco." She says in a quiet voice.

"HE IS FINE! THE HOUSE-ELVES CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM! YOU ARE TO WORRY ABOUT ME FIRST AND HIM SECOND AM I CLEAR?" He yells. Leah couldn't believe what she was hearing. She finally did the thing she never thought she would do and that was talk back.

"No...He's only a baby!" Lucius kicks her in the stomach.

"You will not back-talk to me and he's not a baby and if you don't watch your mouth i will get rid of him...so if you don't want me to hurt him you will do as i say!" Leah knew she had lost.

"Yes sir." Lucius grabs her and pulls her up.

"You will take over ALL of your mother's roles and i don't want any arguing or i'll get rid of him." Leah realized what he meant and she becomes even more scared. She doesn't fight him though because she wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to Draco. Later that day when Leah was crying in her room he calls Dobby.

"Yes Miss." He says.

"Dobby will you check on Draco for me?" Dobby nods and goes to check on Draco. When he comes back Leah had stopped crying.

"Young Master is playing." Leah nods.

"Can you bring him to me?" Dobby nods and when he comes back Draco is with him.

"Leah are you ok?" He asks going over to her.

"I'm fine. Dobby you may go." Dobby nods and disappears.

"Draco i want you to stay out of father's way as much as you can ok?" Draco looks at her confused.

"PLEASE Draco...I need you to listen to me...you trust me right?" Draco nods.

"Good then PROMISE me that you'll stay out of father's way."

"I promise." Draco says.

"Good. Come on I need to go start dinner and i'll take you with me. Like mummy used to." Draco nods and follows her down. Leah sits him on the counter and starts to make dinner. A few minuets later Lucius enters.


	2. Chapter 2

_Draco nods and follows her down. Leah saits him on the counter and starts to make dinner. A few minuets later Lucius enters._

"Draco what are you doing on the counter?" Lucius asks angrily. Leah goes and picks him up.

"I set him there so i knew where he was...I was making dinner." She says hoping Lucius wouldn't do anything.

"Good. When will it be done?" He asks.

"A few more minuets." Lucius nods and turns to walk out.

"Fine I'll be back in 5 minuets. Draco come with me." Lucius says. Draco looks at Leah scared.

"DRACO!" Lucius says angrily. Leah sets him down and he rushes after Lucius. Leah continues making dinner and when she hears a hit and a whimper of pain she knows Lucius had hit Draco. When they come back in Lucius points to Draco's seat and he gets in it. After dinner Lucius tells them he had to go back to work for a few hours. When he leaves Leah picks Draco up and holds him close.

"Shh...I've got you." Draco starts crying.

"I've got you Draco." After a little while Draco falls asleep. Leah continues holding him and rocking him. She sees that it was 9 so she takes Draco upstairs and puts him to bed. While she's changing him into Pajama's she sees that Draco's arm has a bruise and it looked like Lucius had hit him with the cane he always carries. When she enters her room she notices an owl. She opens the letter and sees it's from Bill Weasley. 

'Leah, Hey I have heard from you yet this summer. How are you? I'm good. My brother Charlie's going to be starting Hogwarts this year. Well write back. Bill.' Leah gets some parchment and ink and writes back. 

'Bill, Hi. It's been ok but today my mother was killed. My father said it was someone who was against his master but I think he killed her because she didn't worship the dark lord like he did and she wasn't making me become a death-eater and she wasn't going to make Draco become one. Well hope you're having a great summer and I can't wait to meet Charlie. See you in September.' Leah. Leah sends the owl and decides to check on Draco one last time and go to bed. The next day she's woken up by Lucius's yelling.

"LEAH!" Leah rushes to get dress and go downstairs.

"Yes father?" She asks.

"Get Draco dressed and make breakfast you have 10 minuets understood?" Leah nods and goes to Draco's room.

"Draco?" She says. Draco yawns and turns to look at her.

"Hi. Leah" He says. Leah helps him out of bed and notices Draco had wet the bed.

"Draco did you wet the bed?" Draco looks and gets nervous.

"I-I sorry." He said. Leah holds him close.

"It's ok baby." She says. She takes out her wand and cleans the sheets. She also does it to Draco.

"That tickled." He says. Leah changes Draco and takes him downstairs.

"Go sit down and I'll make breakfast." Leah saw she had five minuets to make breakfast so she did it quickly with Dobby helping her.

"Take this in there Dobby while I do the dishes." Leah says.

"Miss I'll do dishes. Master will want you in there." Leah smiles.

"Thanks Dobby." Leah takes breakfast in and sees Lucius is there. After breakfast Lucius sends Leah to go get what he ordered from Knockturn alley. She was going to take Draco but Lucius shakes his head.

"He can stay." Leah nods and leaves. When she gets back she finds Draco locked in his room.

"He misbehaved." Lucius says. Leah nods and goes to her room and uses the secret door there mother put in so if Lucius did something Leah could take care of it. She enters and finds Draco crying.

"You leave me." Draco says. Leah sighs.

"I would never leave. I had to go and get something for father and he wouldn't let me take you." Draco lifts his arms to be held so Leah picks him up and holds him close. A few minuets later she hears Lucius unlock the door. She holds Draco close to her and gets ready to leave if need.

"What are you doing in here?" Lucius says angrily. Leah holds Draco who's clinging tight to her.

"ANSWER ME!" Lucius yells. Leah backs away and keeps Draco's head away from Lucius.

"Crucio!"

_I'll try and update a chapter a day because i have a few written but if i don't i'm sorry but i'm only human. If there's any airs in this or the last chapter i'm sorry. But read and review because if i get any good ideas maybe i can add them in later on or i can rewrite a couple chapters and add them in._


	3. Chapter 3

_"What are you doing in here?" Lucius says angrily. Leah holds Draco who's clinging tight to her._

_"ANSWER ME!" Lucius yells. Leah backs away and keeps Draco's head away from Lucius._

_"CRUCIO!"_

Leah turns her back into the curse. Leah bites back her screaming but she can't stop the tears. She places Draco in front of her and but he stays close. A few minuets later Lucius walks toward them.

"Draco...when I tell you run and have Dobby take you to the burrow." Draco nods. Lucius grabs Leah and lifts her up.

"Run Draco." Draco rushes for the kitchen.

Lucius starts to kick and hit Leah thinking Draco was only running from him. When Draco gets to the kitchen he calls for Dobby.

"Yes young master?" Dobby asks.

"Dobby...L-Leah said take me to the burrow. So p-please take me." Dobby notices he's scared so he opens his arms.

"Come little master." Draco runs into his arms and Dobby takes him to the burrow. When they arrive Bill and Charlie were outside flying around. Bill's the first to see them.

"Yes?" He says. Draco turns and Bill recognizes Draco from pictures Leah had showed him.

"Draco?" He says. Draco turns at his name and sees Bill.

"B-Bill?" He asks and when Bill nods he runs over to him.

"L-Leah told me to come...in trouble." He says. Bill can't tell what he's saying because he's crying so hard. Bill picks him up and rubs his back.

"Shh...Calm down and tell me." Draco tells him everything and Bill hands Draco to Charlie and goes and tells his mother everything Draco told him. Molly gets a hold of the ministry and they go to Malfoy Manor. When they get to Malfoy Manor they find Lucius acting like nothing happened but when they find Leah all beat up they arrest him. They also tell all the house-elves they can go to Hogwarts to work or be free. They all go to Hogwarts except Dobby he wants to stay with Draco and Leah. The ministry oks it but tell him he's free to go when ever.

The ministry get Leah to Saint Mungos where they find out she was raped.

"Where's Leah?" Draco asks Bill.

"She'll be here shortly. Ok?" Draco nods.

"Draco come on." Molly says trying to take him.

"No!" Draco says burying his head in Bill's shoulder.

"Me not bad!" Draco says. Molly sighs.

"Draco...sweetie you're not in trouble i was going to take you and get you some lunch. Doesn't that sound good?" Draco looks at Molly and nods.

"Can i take you?" Draco looks at Bill who nods.

"Ok." Draco holds his arms out for Molly to take him.

"My you're so light. How old are you?" Molly asks.

"4." Draco says. Molly nods.

"My youngest son is 4. Do you know him?" Draco shrugs.

"Let's go and introduce you to everyone." Molly takes him in where everyone but Bill and her were waiting.

"Everyone this is Draco. His older sister is in Saint Mungos and he will be staying with us." Molly says. Draco sees how many people there are and he gets scared.

"Shh...Draco it's ok." Bill says when he sees Draco's fear. Molly gives Draco to Bill who takes him to the living room. Later that day Leah gets out of Saint Mungos and she heads to the burrow with Arthur so she can get Draco.

"Draco come on. It's ok. Fred and George didn't mean to scare you." Molly says trying to get Draco out from under the bed.

"Molly...what happened?" Arthur says.

"Fred and George scared Draco out of his wits and he won't come out now." Arthur looks at the twins who were sitting on the bed trying to look innocence.

"Room...NOW!" Fred and George go to there room.

"Let Leah try." Arthur says. Leah gets by the bed.

"Dragon? Come on. It's Leah." Draco hears Leah and crawls out to her arms.

"LEAH!" Draco says giving her a tight hug.

"Hey my dragon." Leah says standing up and setting him on her hip.

"Did someone scare you?" Draco nods.

"Yeah. They said father was after me." Leah rubs Draco's back.

"Well he's gone and you're safe." Draco lays his head on Leah's shoulder.

"Tired." Draco says yawning. Leah holds Draco close and he starts to fall asleep.

"Leah...Molly and myself have gotten custody of you." Arthur says.

"You did? Why?" Leah asks.

"You're only 16 you need someone to take care of Draco when you're at Hogwarts." Arthur says.

"Ok...but our god-father could take him...but then again..." Leah says.

"Leah...Where's Uncle Severus?" Draco asks half-asleep.

"He's at home Dray. Maybe we can go see him but let's get you to bed." Leah says.

"Yes that reminds me. I moved Ron into Bill's room then you guys can have Ron's room...you're ok sharing right?" Arthur asks.

"Yes...Draco would of ended up with me anyways." Leah says. Molly shows them to their room.

"This is you're room. Ginny next to you and she's 3 by the way and Charlie and Percy are across the hall then Bill and Ron down the hall on the left side then Fred and George are down the hall to the right side then Arthur and me are at the end of the hall." Molly tells her.

"Thanks Mrs..." Leah begins.

"Call us Arthur and Molly." Molly says.

"Ok. Thanks Molly." Leah says. Molly walks away and Leah takes Draco into the room.

"Draco look at our room." Leah says. Draco looks around the room.

"No father?" Draco asks.

"No Draco...no father just US and our new family." Leah says. Leah walks over to the smaller bed that was put in the room she also saw everything looked new then the other stuff in the house so she thought Molly had made everything look newer. Leah places Draco in the bed.

"Go ahead and take a nap. I'll come get you when Molly tells me it's time for dinner." Leah says. She turns to walk away but Draco stops her.

"L-Leah...you're leaving me." Draco says. Leah goes over and kneels down next to the bed.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm staying I'm just going to see if Molly needs anything. You go ahead and take a nap." Leah tries to walk again but she notices Draco starting to cry.

"Oh...Draco it's ok." Leah says. She picks him up and sits down on the foot of his bed and lays him in her arms and rocks him. After a few minuets she notices Draco's finally asleep. She lays him down, tucks him in and kisses his forehead then walks downstairs

"Hi Molly. Is there anything you need?" Leah asks.

"No dear i don't need anything. I'm just making dinner." Molly says.

"Need help?"

"No. I got it. It'll be done soon. Where's Draco?" Molly asks.

"He's taking a nap. I would have come down sooner but he was afraid i would leave him. So I rocked him...I know he's 4 but that's always been the way i could get him to sleep with Lucius." Leah says. Just then they hear a scream from upstairs followed by crying.

"It's Draco!" Leah says turning to run upstairs. She gets up there to find all the Weasleys outside the door.

"Leah is that Draco?" Bill asks. Leah nods and goes in to find Draco lying in bed crying.

"Draco!" Leah says going by the bed.

"L-Leah!" Draco says lifting his arms to be picked up. Leah picks him up and holds him close rubbing his back and trying to quiet him.

"It's ok. Draco. I'm here." Leah hums a song and soon Draco stops crying. Molly sticks her head in.

"If you guys want dinners done." Leah nods.

"Thanks Molly." Molly nods and goes out.

"Hungry Draco?" Leah asks.

"It ok?" He asks. Leah nods."Of course." She starts to put him down but he shakes his head.

"NO!" He says. Leah sighs.

"Ok but remember I'm not always going to be able to hold you ok?" Draco nods.

"Please?" Leah smiles.

"Come on." Leah carries Draco downstairs and sits him in the chair next to her. Later that night when it's time for Draco to go to bed which is the same time as Ron and Ginny which is 8. Leah takes him upstairs and lays him in his bed and reads a book to him. When he's asleep she goes and does the same thing with Ginny since Bill read one to Ron.

"Thanks Lee." Ginny says. Leah tucks Ginny in and goes to check on Draco and is happy that he's still asleep. When 8:30 comes Fred and George go to bed, then 9:00 Percy goes to bed. Then at 9:30 Charlie goes to bed then at 10:00 Bill and Leah go to bed. Around mid-night Leah is woken up by Draco's cry.

"Leah?" He says in a small voice. Leah yawns and looks over at his bed.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"I'm scared." He says. Leah motions him over to her.

"Come on you can sleep with me." Draco runs over and Leah helps him up and holds him close to her.

"Now go to sleep baby." Draco cuddles close to her and is soon asleep then Leah is able to go to sleep. The next day Leah wakes up at 6 in the morning. She gets up without waking Draco and goes downstairs. When she goes downstairs Molly and Arthur are the only ones up.

"Good morning Leah." Molly says.

"Good morning." Leah says. Leah decides to set the table for the family. At about 7 the most of the Weasleys get up the only one's still sleeping are Bill and the twins.

"Leah will you go get Bill, Fred, George, and Draco up?" Molly asks her. Leah goes and gets Fred and George up first.

"Fred, George get up." She says. They groan in protest.

"Fred and George Weasley...I won't be kind a second time." She says.

_I've only had one person update please Read and review i love updates and the more i get the faster i'll update and maybe the more i'll update at a time._


	4. Chapter 4

They continue groaning in protest so she goes and gets a bucket of water and dumps in on their heads.

"AHHHHH!" They says. Leah starts laughing.

"I told you I wasn't going to be nice a second time so get up your mum says breakfast is ready. When she goes out she is greeted by Molly.

"What was that?" She asks."Nothing but can you get Draco up...i want to try a way to get Bill up." Molly nods and enters Leah and Draco's room while Molly goes to Bill's.

"Bill get up." Leah says. Bill throws a pillow at her and turns away from her.

"Very well have it your way." she dumps the water on Bill's head and he shoots up like a rocket.

"BLODDY HELL!" He says.

"William! Watch your mouth." Leah scolds while laughing.

"Well you dumped water on me and look at my bed it's soaked!" Bill complains.

"Oh stop complaining and i can get my house-elf to dry it." Leah says. She snaps her fingers and Dobby appears.

"Yes Miss. Leah?" Dobby asks.

"Dobby can you please dry Bill's bedding so he stops having a fit?" Dobby nods and dries the sheet.

"Is that all Miss. Leah?" Leah nods.

"Thank you Dobby. You can go." Dobby disappears with a pop.

"You have a house-elf but I though all your house-elves her freed?" Bill says.

"Yes but Dobby likes Draco and me so he wanted to stay so he still comes when he's called but it has to be me or Draco and since Draco's always with me he comes for me for the most part but if i was to tell Draco to call Dobby for me he would go." Leah says. Leah turns when the door opens and finds Molly and a crying Draco.

"Leah can you try to see what's bothering him?" Molly asks. Leah kneels down and Draco runs over to her.

"What is it little one?" Leah asks.

"Icalledhermother." Draco says really fast and since he's crying it makes it even harder to tell what he's saying.

"Shh...Calm down baby...what happened?" Leah asks.

"I-I called Molly mother!" Draco says burying his face in Leah's shirt.

"Oh Draco its ok." Molly says trying to place a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco flinches away from the touch.

"Draco look at me." Leah says. Draco looks at her and Leah smiles.

"Did you hear what Molly said?" Leah asks. Draco nods his head.

"What did she say?"

"She said it was ok that i called her...mother." Draco said.

"So there's nothing to be afraid of." Leah says.

"Draco...if you want to call me Mum it's ok same with you Leah." Molly tells them. Draco looks at her.

"Really?" He asks. Molly nods.

"Ok." Draco says. Leah smiles at Draco.

"Why don't you go with Mol-Mum and get some breakfast ok? I'll be down in a few minuets." Leah says. Draco takes Molly's offered hand and walks downstairs with her.

"You handled that well." Bill says.

"Well...after what he went through it's all I can do." Leah says.

"But didn't you..." Bill begins.

"Yes...worse but I had our mother for 16 years and i started Hogwarts 4 years ago almost 5 so I had a chance to get away. Lucius always had our mother busy shortly after Draco turned a year old and since i wasn't there he had it bad but it seemed worse during the summer but I had it then to and to tell you the truth Lucius was a caring person up until I was maybe Draco's age maybe little older younger but around that. I don't know what caused him to change but he did." Leah says. Leah leaves and goes downstairs while Bill gets ready. When Leah enters the kitchen she finds Ron and Draco having a conversation. He goes up behind them and picks them both up from behind.

"Got you." She says. Ron and Draco started laughing.

"Hey! No playing at the table Leah." Arthur scolds but Leah sees he has a smile in his face."Yes Ar..."

"Leah same goes for Arthur...we discussed this last night and we told Draco already." Molly says.

"Oh...Yes dad." Leah says. She sits Ron and Draco back in there chairs then sits down next to Draco.

"You naughty Leah!" Draco says scolding her.

"Oh...I am?" Leah says smirking. She stands then picks Draco up and walks out of the room with him giggling all the way.

"LEAH!" Arthur says not smiling this time. Leah hears the changes and so does Draco.

"He is going to hit me?" Draco asks in a small voice.

"Shh...It's ok Draco." Leah says. In the kitchen they hear Molly scolding Arthur.

"Oh Arthur leave it...You're going to scare them more Draco then Leah and they both are done eating." Molly says.

"Yes but look Molly. She got the others going. Ginny eat not play!" Arthur tells 3 year old Ginny.

"Then you need to go and talk with her." They hear Arthur get up and he enters the room to find a very nervous 16 year old and a VERY nervous 4 year old.

"I'm not going to hurt you...either of you." Arthur says and is relieved when they both become some-what calmer.

"Leah when we say something we expect you to listen...clear?" Arthur asks. Leah nods.

"Yes sir." Leah says.

"Draco I'm going to promise you we will NEVER EVER treat you like HE did ok?" Draco nods.

"Ok." Draco says still not sure. Arthur goes over and gives Leah and Draco a hug.

"You'll be ok." Arthur says. When it was September 1st Molly and Arthur took Bill, Charlie, and Leah to the train. That morning Molly wakes up a house full of not too happy children.

"UP! GET UP ALL OF YOU!" Molly calls from downstairs.

"And Bill get Ginny ready and bring her down here and Leah can you get Ron and Draco ready and down here?"

"YES MUM!" Leah and Bill yell down. The first person down is Percy followed by Charlie then Bill comes down with Ginny then Fred and George come down then Leah comes down carrying Ron and holding Draco's hand.

"Well I'm surprised Draco's not mad about you carrying Ron." Bill says.

"I can walk!" Draco says.

"I know but aren't you mad that Leah's carrying her other little brother?" Draco shakes his head.

"No!" Leah puts Ron down then sits Draco next to him. After breakfast Molly takes care of the dishes then they leave.

"Ok how are we going to do this? Fred and George you're coming with me. Ginny you're going with Mummy. Percy I'm having you go with Charlie, Leah you can take Draco or Ron then Bill can take the other." Arthur says.

"Leah can I go with Bill?" Draco asks.

"If you want. Come here Ron." Ron runs over and Leah picks him up while Bill picks Draco up. Molly leaves with Ginny, then Percy and Charlie, then Bill and Draco, then Leah and Ron followed by Arthur and the twins. When they arrive at King's Cross they go and drop off the three older students.

"Bye Leah, Bill, Charlie." Molly says after giving each of them a kiss and hug.

"Bye Mum." The say.

"Bye Leah!" Draco says giving her a hug.

"Bye little one. Behave for Mummy and Daddy." Leah say giving him a kiss and hug. They get on the train and wave as they leave the station. When they get on the train Bill goes and sits with his friends and Leah lets Charlie go and sit with her.

"LEAH!"


	5. Chapter 5

Leah turns at her name to find one of her friends from school.

"MIMI!" Leah says giving her a hug.

"How was your summer we read about your dad going to Azkaban..." Mimi looks at Charlie.

"Who's this?" Mimi asks.

"Oh this is one of my younger brothers Charlie...Charlie this is one of my friends Mimi Marquez."

"Hi." Charlie says.

"I thought Draco was your only sibling?" Mimi says.

"Oh well...after Lucius was arrested we moved in with the Weasleys and i think of them as my brothers and sister...and Draco's the same way...Charlie's just starting Hogwarts this year and Bill's going into his 3rd year. Do you mind if Charlie sits with us?" Mimi shakes her head.

"Let's go." Mimi says then they enter a compartment.

"Mimi are you in Slytherin?" Charlie asks.

"Yes but I'm like Leah who don't act like other Slytherins so don't worry." Mimi says. Charlie nods then the door opens.

"Hey ladies." Mimi and Leah turn and see Roger enter with Mark.

"Hey guys." Leah says. Roger goes over and pulls Mimi onto his lap.

"Hey Lee." Mark says sitting next to Leah.

"Hey Mark...Roger, Mark this is my brother Charlie he's just starting school this year." Leah says.

"Hey Charlie." Roger says.

"Hello." Mark says. Charlie smiles and waves.

"Hello." Charlie says.

"Charlie so you know Roger is in Hufflepuff and Mark is in Ravenclaw but they are in our year so yes Mimi who's a Slytherin is dating a Hufflepuff." Leah says.

"Really...Bill said Slytherins don't talk to any other house except for you." Charlie says.

"Oh don't listen to that Charlie, We're all pure-blood and we went to the same Primary school when we were younger so we were friends before Hogwarts and being sorted into other houses didn't change that at all even if it seems Slytherins don't, these two do...we even have friends in Gryffindor, Angel and Tom are in Gryffindor, while Maureen is in Hufflepuff with Roger and Joanne is with me in Ravenclaw." Mark says. Just then the door opens again and more people walk in.

"Charlie these are the people we were talking about. That's Angel and Tom in the back and Maureen and Jo in the front." Roger says.

"Hey everyone." Tom says. They enter but someone else enters with them.

"What about me?" Someone says.

"Hey Benny." Leah says.

"Glad to see someone remembers me." Benny says smiling.

"Oh yeah. Charlie this is Benny and he's in Ravenclaw with me and Jo. So as you can see we hang out with all houses." Mark says.

"Hello." Charlie.

"Hello." Benny says along with Angel, Tom, Maureen, and Jo. When they get almost to Hogwarts Bill enters.

"There you are Charlie...Hey Leah." Bill says.

"Hey Bill, everyone this is another one of my younger brothers Bill, Bill this is Mimi, Roger, Tom, Angel, Joanne, Maureen, and Benny." Leah says pointing to all of her friends in turn.

"Hey I know Angel and Tom. Hey guys." Bill says.

"Hey Bill." Angel says.

"What you do need Bill?" Leah asks.

"I was looking for Charlie. We're almost at Hogwarts and i thought he should get his robes on." Bill says.

"Bill we're getting ready to go. Its fine I'll make sure Charlie is ready." Leah says.

"Ok...see you at school then." Bill turns and walks out.

"Hey Lee don't the Weasley have a lot of kids?" Mimi asks.

"Yeah in order of age including Draco and me, there's me who's 16, Bill who's 13, Charlie who's 11, Percy who's 8, twins Fred and George who are 6, then Ron who's a couple months older then Draco's who's also 4, then Ginny is 3." Leah says.

"That seems like fun." Maureen says.

"It is. Let's get our robes on. Mark will you take Charlie with you?" Leah asks.

"Sure. Let's go guys." Mark says. The guys walk out while the girls change. About 10 minuets later the guys come back in.

"We're almost at the school." Joanne says.

"Ok, Charlie grab your trunk and let's go." Leah says. Leah, Charlie, and her friends get off the train. Bill comes over by them.

"Charlie the first years are going up with Hagrid go on. I'll see you later." Bill says.

"Ok. Bye Bill, Leah." Charlie says running off.

"Ready guys?" Leah asks.

"Bill how was your summer besides getting an older sister and another younger brother?" Angel asks.

"It was good. You?" Bill asks.

"It was good." Angel says. They get to the great hall, Mimi and Leah go to Slytherin, Mark, Joanne, and Benny go to Ravenclaw, Roger and Maureen go to Hufflepuff, and Bill, Angel, and Tom go to Gryffindor. After a few minuets the sorting begins and Charlie gets sorted into Gryffindor.

"Ok the new prefects are the following. Gryffindor is Angel Dumott Schunard and Fauna Johns, Hufflepuff is Roger Davis and Maureen Johnson, Ravenclaw is Mark Cohen and Joanne Jefferson, Slytherin is Mimi Marquez and Eric Bloom. The head boy is Taylor Dunn from Hufflepuff and head girl is Grace Daniels from Ravenclaw." Dumbledore says. After that he sits down and the feast begins.

"Good going Mimi." Leah says.

"Thanks but I was sure you become prefect." Mimi says.

"I guess you and Eric get it." Orlando says coming and sitting down.

"Hey Orlando." Leah says.

"Hey ladies." Eric says coming to sit down.

"You guys look...different." Mimi says.

"We let our hair grow out some and know it's able to be put back." Eric says.

"We read about...your father." Orlando says.

"Don't worry about it." Leah says. After the feast as they're heading down to the common room Leah goes and talks to Charlie.

"Good job Charlie." Leah says.

"Thanks Leah and a lot of your friends are prefects, Angel, Roger, Maureen, Mark, Joanne, and Mimi just you, Benny, and Tom didn't get it." Charlie says.

"Also Eric got it." Leah says.

"Who? The other Slytherin prefect...is he the one behind you?" Charlie asks nodding toward Orlando.

"No this is his twin brother Orlando." Mimi says.

"Twins?" Charlie asks.

"Yes twins like Fred and George." Bill says.

"Head on up to your common room...both of you...Angel make sure they get up there and Collins can you help him?" Leah asks."Sure Leah we're watching them like we do every year." Angel says. So everyone goes to there own common rooms. Later that night Mimi asks Leah to go with her to check the halls with her since Eric was taking Orlando to talk to. While they're checking they see Angel.

"Hey Angel wh..."


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hey Angel wh..."_

Mimi stops in mid sentence when she sees Tom and Angel kissing.

"Oh...Hey ladies Leah you should be in your common room." Angel says.

"Same with you Collins." Mimi says.

"Ok we're friends it can slide." Angel says.

"How long were you standing there just so we know?" Tom asks.

"Not long maybe 5 seconds then we said Angel since that's all who we saw." Mimi says.

"I guess you now we're gay." Angel says.

"Ok." Leah says.

"You don't care?" Tom asks.

"No why should we?" Mimi asks.

"Yeah did you forget Jo's a lesbian and Maureen's bi? She was dating Mark in 4th year then middle of 5th started dating Jo." Mimi says.

"True but we've been dating since 4th year...i guess this wasn't the best idea since some of you can walk the halls know." Angel says.

"We don't care Angel." Leah says. Just then Taylor and Grace come over.

"What are you two doing here?" Taylor asks Leah and Tom.

"Nothing." Leah says.

"You should be in your common room and the two of you should have told them that just because you're friends you need to tell them." Grace says. When Orlando and Eric come over Grace and Taylor start on them.

"What is it with people and taking someone through the school?" Grace asks.

"Yes Eric I don't care if he is your twin brother, he should be in his common room!" Taylor says.

"Sorry." The three prefects say.

"10 points from the three students and 20 for the three prefects." Taylor says.

"Yes and the three of you back to your dorms and we will be talking to Dumbledore about this." Grace says. Orlando and Leah go back to Slytherin and Tom goes back to Gryffindor.

The next day Dumbledore calls all the prefects and the heads.

"Just so you all know 8 o'clock all students need to be in there common rooms unless they are in the library studying or with a teacher." Dumbledore says.

"We know sir." They say.

"Ok all of you may go expect for you three." Dumbledore says pointing to Angel, Mimi, and Eric.

"The rest of you may go but will the heads stay for a minuet." Dumbledore says. When the others are gone Dumbledore motions for the prefects to take a seat.

"It has come to my attention that you three were standing around talking with three students after hours. One from Gryffindor and two from Slytherin. Is that true?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes sir." They say. Just then there's a knock on the door.

"Mr. Dunn please let who ever that is in." Dumbledore says. Taylor opens the door and Leah, Tom, and Orlando come in.

"Professor?" Leah says.

"Yes Miss. Malfoy?" Dumbledore says.

"I want to tell you the reason we were out last night." Leah says.

"What would that be?"

"I was talking with them about my father going to Azkaban i know he deserved to but...it's still upsetting...and I knew Roger and them were somewhere else so i went with Mimi so she could help me because i couldn't sleep and i talked Tom into going with Angel so i could talk with him and Orlando went with Eric so they could meet us because the more people around i thought the better it would help me." Leah says.

"Oh yes. How are you and Draco coping?" Dumbledore asks.

"Ok. I'm more worried about him then me though." Leah says.

"Ok since you would still be upset some I'll let it go this once but let's not make this a habit...Heads how many points did you take last night?"

"We took 60 from Slytherin 20 each from both prefects and 10 points each for the other two then we took 30 from Gryffindor, 20 from Angel and 10 from Tom." Taylor says.

"Ok. I'm returning half the points to both houses. 30 to Slytherin and 15 to Gryffindor you may go." Dumbledore says.

"Thank you sir." The prefects say.

"All of you may go and remember classes start tomorrow at 8." Dumbledore says. Everyone goes to the great hall. Leah and her friends knew the others would be there and they all go outside to walk around."Leah you lied to the headmaster." Mimi says.

"No i was going to talk to you but then we ran into Angel." Leah says.

"That's true." Mimi says."Hey Lee don't worry about it." Orlando says.

"I'm not. OW!" Everyone turns and they see Bill and Charlie.

"We didn't hurt you Leah." Charlie says.

"It hit me in the back of my neck!" Leah says.

"Let me see Leah." Orlando says. Orlando looks and sees where Leah was hit is all red.

"It's red." Orlando says.

"William and Charles get back inside before i get over there and knock you senseless." Leah says.

"That's a threat." Charlie says.

"No it's call siblings fighting but for throwing something at Leah 10 points each from Gryffindor." Eric says.

"That's not fair." Charlie says.

"Angel say something." Bill says.

"Sorry Bill." Angel says.

"Get inside and i won't tell mum about you and Charlie trying to gain up on me." Leah says.

"Fine." Bill says and they go inside.

"Ok Lee?" Orlando asks.

"I'm fine Orli." Leah says.

"You sure?" Eric asks.

"It's not a big deal you guys trust me I've been through worse." Leah says.

"Why don't you talk to us now then?" Mimi says.

"Ok...let's go sit by the black lake." Leah says. They go and sit next to the black lake and Roger pulls Mimi on to his lap, Tom and Angel sit there holding hands, Joanne and Maureen sit there holding hands, Orlando sits and pulls Leah over to him, then Eric, Mark, and Benny sit down.

"Orlando?" Leah says surprised.

"What?" Orlando asks.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know this?" Orlando says then kisses her lips.

"Orli!" Leah says.

"That mean you won't date me?"

"No...I will." Leah says laying her head on his chest.

"Nice way to get a girl. Orlando." Eric says.

"I know." Orlando says."Guys let's listen to Leah." Angel says.

"Ok. Leah?" Mark asks.

"Ask me questions and I'll answer them." Leah says.

"Ok...What was the worse thing Lucius did to you?" Orlando asks.

"Well some people might say it's when he...raped me but it's not..." Leah starts.

"What NOT?" Mimi asks.

"Yes him raping me wasn't the worst...it was him hurting Draco." Leah says.

"I asked TO YOU." Orlando says.

"Then it's the rape he did." Leah says.

"How old were you when he started?" Tom asks.

"About 4 or 5." Leah says.

"So 11 or 12 years? Angel asks.

"Yeah."

"Did you ever try and get help?" Benny asks.

"No...i was afraid to." Leah says.

"Even with Draco?" Joanne asks.

"I was going to until he threaten to rape Draco if i did and Draco was only maybe 2 at the time." Leah says.

"He's horrid." Maureen says.

"Yeah i was going to try and get help this year until...my mom died and he said if i didn't obey him he get rid of Draco as in kill him and if he did that i would of killed myself probably." Leah says.

"At least your both safe now." Eric says.

"Yeah." Leah says. Snape comes over.

"Leah!" He says.

"Are you ok...I heard but i didn't know where you were?" Snape says.

"I'm ok." Leah says. Snape holds his hand out to help Leah up then pulls her into a hug.

"Where's Draco?" He asks.

"He's fine Sev." Leah says returning the hug.

"But where is he?"

"He's at the Weasley's they adopted us over the summer." Leah says.

"They did...at least your safe." Snape says. When Christmas comes Leah, Bill, and Charlie decided to go to the burrow.

"Bye everyone." Leah tells her friends as she leaves.

"Bye Lee." They say. Orlando gives her a hug.

"See you after break." Orlando says. Leah gives him a kiss.

"Ok be sure to write." Leah says.

"I will." Orlando says.

"LEAH!" Charlie says.

"Lee leave your boyfriend and let's go." Bill says.

"Bye guys." Then Leah, Bill, and Charlie go to the burrow. When they get there they're greeted by Molly.

"Nice to see you guys." Molly says.

"Hey mum." Leah says.

"LEAH!"

_Please Read and Review. If you don't know i posted two new stories last night so please read and review for them._


	7. Chapter 7

_Mild Punishment for the first time in this chapter if you don't want to read it skip or stop reading. And yes it's spanking._

Draco says running to give her a hug.

"Hey Dray." Leah says giving him a hug.

"Were you good?" She asks.

"Yes." He says.

"Draco!" Molly yells.

"He's..." Leah sees he doesn't have a cloak or coat on.

"Draco why don't you have a cloak on?" Draco shrugs.

"I forgot." Leah takes his hand and takes him inside.

"Draco you do not go outside without a cloak on." Molly scolds.

"Sorry." Draco says lowering his head.

"It's ok." Leah says.

"No it's not Leah. He's done this before. Draco go upstairs." Molly says. Draco looks at Leah.

"Don't look at me Dragon. I can't do anything." Draco goes upstairs.

"Leah I have to do something. This is the third time he's done that. The first time I let it go. The second time I sent him to his room for a while. I have to do something." Molly says.

"Like what? Be-" Leah starts.

"No I would NEVER do that to him but he has to learn." Molly says.

"He's 4!" Leah says.

"Yes but Ron only did that once." Molly says.

"And I won't hurt him but I have to do something." Molly says.

"Mum he's never been..." Leah starts.

"I figured as much it was always...well i rather not say it. But I know what you mean. I won't do that to him I would never hurt a child especially one that's already been hurt enough in such time." Molly says.

"If you feel you have to do it then I guess you have to do it." Leah says.

"Why don't you come up so you can comfort him if I fail to?" Molly says.

"Alright." Leah says then follows Molly upstairs.

"Wait here." Molly says then enters the room and sits next to Draco on his bed.

"Draco you know better then to run outside without a cloak on right?" Molly asks gently but firmly.

"Yes." He says quietly.

"Then you know you are going to be..." Draco backs away scared.

"Dra..." She says quietly.

"I'm sorry!" He says.

"I know. I'm not mad but you can't go outside with out a cloak on." Molly says.

"You say you going to hit me." Draco says.

"Oh baby." Molly says taking Draco into her arms.

"I'm not going to treat you like Lucius. I never said I was going to hit you." Molly says.

"No cane?" He asks.

"No I would never go that far." Molly says holding him close.

"Leah?" Draco asks.

"No I wouldn't do that to either of you." Molly says.

"But you still are in trouble." Molly says.

"What you going to do?" Draco asks worried.

"I'm going to spank you." Draco stiffens.

"Draco it's not the same as what he did." Molly tells him.

"NO!" Draco says trying to get away.

"Draco stop it." Molly says holding him tight.

"LEAH!" Draco says.

"Draco stop it." Molly says swatting him once. Draco yelps and stops squirming.

"That's what a spanking is like." Molly tells him.

"Hey Leah what's going on?" Bill asks sitting next to her.

"Waiting for mum to take care of Draco." Leah says.

"What happened?"

"He went outside without a cloak on. This is the third time he's did it so she's..." Leah hears Draco cry out her name.

"Stay here. He's fine she won't hurt him." Bill says.

"I know but...It's so hard hearing him cry and me not being able to comfort him because I don't have to. He's being punished not abused." Leah says.

"You guys never were punished were you?" Bill asks.

"Not if you don't count being backhanded, kicked, hit, raped when ever he was mad." Leah says.

"That's not punishment." Bill says.

"I know." Leah says. They hear Draco's cries.

"Sounds like she began." Bill says.

"His cries sound different." Leah says.

"That might be because she's hurting him but he's still loved." Bill says.

"I think your right." Leah says.

"You remember to put on a cloak before you go outside." Molly says swatting Draco every couple of words.

"I sorry!" Draco wails. After about a dozen swats Molly picks Draco up and holds him close.

"Shh baby mummy's here." Molly says holding him close.

"You hate me?" Draco asks.

"No I don't hate you. I love you." Molly says kissing Draco's forehead.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Molly says laying Draco on his stomach.

"Leah?" Draco asks.

"I'll have her come in if you want." Molly says tucking Draco in and rubbing his back.

"I love you." Molly says quietly. Draco smiles and soon falls asleep.

"Night little one." Molly says standing up and going out in the hall.

"Well?" Leah asks.

"He's fine. He was terrified to begin with but he learned I wouldn't hurt him so he's fine. He asked for you Leah but then he fell asleep so I say in about a half hour go up and wake him if you want." Molly says.

"Ok." Leah says.

"If you need me I'm going to go start lunch." Molly says then goes downstairs.

"You ok?" Bill asks.

"Yeah. I'm glad Molly punished Draco." Leah says.

"What?" Bill asked confused.

"I know it's weird but she PUNISHED him she didn't abuse him." Leah says.

"Oh. Someone's showing him the difference between abuse and punishment when he needs it." Bill says.

"Yeah. I think I might stop babying Draco like I was when we first came here because he's getting used to you guys." Leah says.

"That might be smart." Arthur says coming up.

"Yeah i might still some still but I'm going to try and stop because he'll come to me when he's in trouble thinking i can stop it but I can't. So by the time he starts primary school. That is if you send him I want him to be adjusted." Leah says.

"Of course we're sending him. And that might be smart. But for the first few times he's punished you can comfort him AFTER it's over but let us deal with it. When you become of age or after you graduate you can punish him as well if need be." Arthur says.

"That can go with all of them." Molly adds coming up with Ginny.

"Ok." Leah says.

"Leah why don't you wake Draco now. Lunch is done." Molly says.

"Ok." Leah says then enters the room.

"Draco?" Leah says going over by him.

"Come on little one." Leah says.

"Leah?" Draco asks with a yawn.

"Yes come on." Leah says picking him up.

"Leah me in trouble still?" Draco asks.

"No you're not in trouble still." Leah says placing him on the floor.

"Let's go get some lunch." Leah says taking his hand.

"Ok." Draco says then goes down with Leah.

"Hey sweetie." Molly says placing him in a chair.

"ow." Draco says when he sits down.

"Looks like someone got in trouble." Fred says.

"I agree. Mum spanked him." George adds.

"Are we sore Draco?" They ask.

"Leave me alone." Draco says.

"Why? We're just asking." They say.

"Fred, George stop." Leah says sitting down.

"Fine." They say.

"You two make it seem like you never got in trouble." Bill says.

"You two have gotten if a lot of trouble. And we can add to it if you don't stop teasing your brother." Arthur says sternly.

"Sorry dad." They say quietly. After lunch that day Leah takes Ron, Ginny, and Draco to play in the snow.

_Read and Review maybe i'll update again today._


	8. Chapter 8

_ After lunch that day Leah takes Ron, Ginny, and Draco to play in the snow._

"Stop!" Ginny says running away from Ron and Draco.

"Boys what are you doing?" Leah asks.

"Playing." Ron says.

"They hit me with snow." Ginny says.

"They're just playing." Leah says.

"It hurt." Ginny says showing Leah the red mark on her neck.

"Ron, Draco did you throw ice at Ginny?" Leah asks.

"No." Ron says.

"Are you sure?" Leah asks.

"We grabbed snow." Draco says.

"Did you make sure there wasn't any ice in it?" The boys shake there heads.

"Next time make sure. You hurt your sister." Leah says picking Ginny up.

"Tell Ginny you're sorry." Leah says.

"Sorry Gin." Draco says.

"Sorry." Ron says.

"Alright then. Know you two better run." Leah says.

"Why?" Draco asks.

"This is why." Bill says throwing snowballs at them with Charlie. Both boys squeal then run to get away.

"We don't think so." Fred and George say.

"Help!" The four year olds say.

"We got you." Ginny says from Charlie's arms.

"Now lets go inside. It's getting cold." Leah says.

"NO!" Ron says.

"Yes Ron come on." Leah says.

"NO!" Draco says.

"Draco I said come on." Leah says.

"Fred, George go on inside. Charlie take Ginny in." Bill says.

"Ok." Charlie says carrying Ginny in and following the twins.

"Ron come on." Bill says reaching down to pick him up. Both boys run off and Bill and Leah sigh.

"I'll get Ron, you get Draco." Leah says.

"Can do." The separate and go after the boys.

"Ronald come on." Leah says sternly.

"NO!" Leah grabs him from behind.

"NO!" Ron says trying to get down.

"Ronald stop it." Leah says setting him on her hip.

"NO!" Ron says kicking her.

"Ronald stop that!" Leah says sternly. Leah goes back in and sees Bill setting Draco in a corner.

"4 minuets Draco." Molly says.

"Same with you Ronald." Molly says. Leah goes and places him in a corner.

"Mum saw what they were doing so she's making them stand in time-out." Leah nods. After four minuets Molly goes and releases both boys.

"Go play boys." Molly says. Ron goes upstairs.

"Draco go play sweetheart." Molly says.

"Dray go play." Leah says. Draco nods and goes upstairs.

"You ok Leah? I saw Ron kicked you?" Leah nods.

"I'm fine." Leah says.

"Mummy!" Ginny yells from upstairs.

"What now?" Molly says going upstairs.

"Stop!" Draco says.

"What's going on?" Molly says going into Ginny's room.

"Draco!" Molly says sternly when she sees him hitting Ginny.

"That is not nice." Molly says sternly.

"Mummy." Ginny says running over to Molly.

"Shh it's ok baby." Molly says picking her up.

"What's wrong?" Leah asks since she followed Molly up.

"Draco was hitting Ginny. Will you take him to your room?" Molly asks.

"Yeah. Draco come on." Leah says taking his hand and going into their room.

"What you did was very naughty. Is this how you behave?" Leah asks trying to be stern but trying not to scare him.

"No...But-" Leah stops him.

"Ginny is a little girl. You do not try your little sister like that. Do I treat you like that or does Ron or anyone else try you like that?" Draco shakes his head.

"She is the youngest and has grown up being the only girl and she never had any problems with it before I do not want you hurting her." Leah says.

"Me little." Draco says.

"You're the youngest boy but only by a couple months. But since you will be going to Hogwarts with Ron we're not worring about that." Leah says.

"No mad at me?" Draco asks.

"No but I'm disappointed in you. I know you are a sweet little boy and what you did to Ginny was mean." Leah says.

"Sorry." Draco says.

"You don't tell me sorry. Go stand in the corner until mum comes then we'll see what happens." Leah says.

"Ok." Draco says. Leah gives him a quick hug then sends him to the corner. Leah turns and goes back to Ginny's room.

"I'll take her Mum. Draco's in our room." Leah says.

"Ok. Here baby go to sissy." Molly says handing Ginny to Leah.

"Mum...what are you going to do?" Leah asks.

"Same thing as earlier but this time on the bare." Leah pales.

"It won't seriously hurt him just cause a little discomfort." Molly says.

"Ok." Leah says.

"I lectured him and he wants to apologize to Ginny and he's in the corner." Leah says.

"Alright. Bring Ginny in, in about 10 minuets." Molly says.

"Ok." Leah says. Molly goes into Draco and Leah's room.

"Draco come here." Molly says gently but firmly. Draco turns and goes over to her.

"You know what you did was naughty right?" Molly asks.

"Yes. I say sorry." Draco says.

"You will." Molly reaches to undo Draco's trousers.

"NO!" Draco says trying to get away.

"Draco stop." Molly says.

"No hurt." Draco says.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Molly says.

"Yes!" Draco says getting away.

"Draco come back here." Molly says. Draco runs into Leah.

"Hey, Hey stop that." Leah says grabbing Draco's shirt from behind.

"Leah mummy hurt me." Draco says.

"What?" Leah asks confused.

"Mummy want me." Draco says.

"Of course I want you." Molly says.

"Ahh!" Draco says hiding behind Leah.

"Hey little one calm down." Leah says.

"I don't know he just started freaking out." Molly says.

"I don't know why either." Molly says.

"Give me a second." Leah says handing Ginny to Molly.

"Come here Dragon." Leah says picking Draco up.

"I'll be right back." Leah says taking Draco into their bedroom.

"Alright Draco what's wrong."

"Mummy take off trousers." Draco says.

"Did that scare you?" Leah asks.

"Yes she hurt me cuz she want me." Draco says.

"She was going to sp-wait you thought-Wait did Lucius...hurt you other then hitting?"

_Read and Review. I don't think i'll get another one up today but i'll try but there WILL be one tomorrow if i don't get it up today._


	9. Chapter 9

_Mild spanking._

_"She was going to sp-wait you thought-Wait did Lucius...hurt you other then hitting?"_

Draco nods.

"Oh baby." Leah says holding Draco in her arms.

"Shh..it's ok." Leah says.

"Why mummy want me?" Draco asks.

"Oh baby she's not going to do that? She loves you like me. She was only going to punish you." Leah says.

"Leah?" Molly asks knocking on the door.

"Come in." Leah says.

"Everything ok?" She asks.

"Yeah but I want to talk to you in a minuet but can you give us a couple minuets." Molly nods and goes out.

"Draco did Lucius hurt you the day we came here?" Draco nods.

"Oh my god." Leah says.

"Leah mad?" Draco asks.

"Yes but not at you." Leah says.

"Draco I want you to stay in here for now." Leah says setting him on the bed.

"I'll be back in a couple minuets." Draco nods and goes to grab a book to look at. Leah walks out of the room.

"Mum we need to talk. I found out why Draco freaked out. Lucius raped him. didn't know, he did it one day when he sent me to Knockturn Alley that happens to be the same day he was arrested." Molly gasps.

"Oh my god. He thought..." Leah nods.

"That's why he started freaking out when you tried to pull his trousers down."

"Oh my god. He's just a baby." Molly says.

"Yeah but that doesn't stop Lucius." Leah says.

"I can't believe it...who does that to a little kid?"

"I know. I wish we've known before. Maybe they would of gave him the kiss instead of life." Leah says.

"I'm going to talk to Arthur and see what we can do...Leah...i don't know how to say this but can you...punish Draco?" Leah looks shocked.

"What!?" Leah says.

"I know you don't but...he'll trust you and i'm going to talk to Arthur." Molly says.

"Mum..." Leah says.

"Leah i know you hate this but..." Molly starts.

"I know...i guess i have to." Leah says.

"You can do this." Molly says giving her a hug then heading to the floo.

"Ginny go play with Ron." Leah tells Ginny.

"Ok." Ginny says then goes to Ron's room.

"Let's do this." Leah says heading back in her room and sitting on the bed next to Draco.

"Hey Dragon." Leah says.

"Mummy still mad?" Draco asks quietly.

"No she's not mad. But you're still in trouble you know that right?" Draco nods.

"She spank?" He asks.

"Well...umm...no." Leah says.

"She says spank." Draco says.

"Yes well..." Leah doesn't know what to say.

"Daddy do it?" Leah shakes her head.

"I have to." Leah says.

"What?" Draco says.

"I know baby. I don't want to."

"Then don't!" Draco says.

"Draco you know i won't hurt you." Leah says.

"No take trousers." Draco says.

"Ok i won't pull your trousers off because I'm doing it. But if i end up spanking you again i will understand?" Leah asks.

"Yes." Draco says. Leah takes Draco's hand and stands him up.

"I promise i won't hurt you ok? I'll only you it 6 times ok and I'll count out loud if you want." Leah says.

"Ok." Draco says. Leah gives Draco a tight hug.

"Ready?" Draco nods and Leah pulls him over her knee.

"Ok remember only 6." Leah brings her hand down on Draco's bottom.

"One." She says. She brings it down again.

"Two." She continues to bring her hand down four more times.

"There we go. It's over." Leah says pulling Draco close to her.

"Shh...it's ok. I'm here baby." Leah says.

"I-I sorry." Draco says.

"It's ok it's over." Leah says.

"You no mad?" Leah shakes her head.

"I was never mad at you." Leah says standing up and putting Draco on her hip.

"Ready to go tell Ginny you're sorry?" Draco nods laying his head on Leah's shoulder.

"Ok let's go." Leah carries him to Ron's room.

"Ginny come here for a moment." Ginny walks out with Leah.

"Draco wants to say something to you." Leah says standing Draco in front of Ginny.

"Sorry Ginny." Draco says.

"It's ok." She says giving him a hug.

"Ok why don't you two go play with Ron and no fighting Draco." Leah says then goes downstairs.

_Depending on how many reviews i get decides on if i try and add another chapter today. The more reviews i get the more i'll write and update. I'm almost done with the next chapter but i won't update if i don't get feedback._


	10. Chapter 10

_"Ok why don't you two go play with Ron and no fighting Draco." Leah says then goes downstairs._

Leah goes downstairs and sits down by Bill and Charlie who were playing Wizards Chess.

"Hey Leah everything ok?" Bill asks.

"Yeah. It could be worse." Leah says.

"That's true." Charlie says.

"Leah!" Ron says coming down.

"What Ron?" Leah asks.

"You teach me and Draco wizards chess?" Leah shrugs.

"I can. You two want to learn?" Ron nods.

"Then i guess i'm going to teach you. Tell Draco to get our board from our room." Leah says. Ron nods and goes back upstairs.

"You have your own?" Bill asks.

"Yeah Dobby found it for us and brought it to us before school started." Leah says.

"Why don't we ever see your house elf?" Charlie asks.

"Well he's technically freed but he wants to start serving me again but he can't until I'm 17 so he only comes when he's called." Leah says.

"Like when you had him dry my bed." Leah nods.

"That's right." Ron and Draco come back down followed by Ginny.

"Here Leah. I had to have Dobby helped me because i short!" Draco says.

"Ah did Dobby put it to high?" Leah asks smirking.

"Yes, he say he's sorry though." Draco says.

"I'm sure he is. Now come here you two." Leah says sitting down next to Bill and taking the bored from Draco.

"Ready to learn?" The four year olds nod.

"Ok let's begin. Bill you want to help?" Bill shrugs.

"Why not." Bill goes across from Leah and Charlie and the three younger ones sit and watch.

"I think Leah win." Draco says.

"Bill's better." Ron says.

"Why don't we watch and see?" Charlie suggests.

"I've watched them play at school and they've both beaten each other." Charlie says.

"Oh...i think they both win." Draco says.

"Yeah." Ron agrees. Leah and Bill spend the next couple hours playing Wizards Chess and around 7:30 Leah notices Ginny was asleep.

"Bill when did mum and dad leave?" Leah asks as she picks Ginny up.

"Around 4:30 or 5." Bill says.

"Ok. I'm going to take Ginny up...We forgot to fix dinner! Bill, Charlie go make a sandwich for everyone quickly." Leah says. They boys nod and take Draco and Ron with them and make them a sandwich. Leah takes Ginny up and puts her to bed.

"Percy, Fred, George come eat a sandwich I'm so sorry about forgetting you." Leah says.

"It's ok Leah. Mum's done it before." Percy says going downstairs with the twins. Leah follows them down and takes the sandwich offered to her from Bill.

"Thanks." She says eating her sandwich. When everyone's finished it's almost 8.

"Ron, Draco go get ready for bed." Leah says.

"Why?" They ask.

"Because it's almost 8 and what time do you go to bed?" She asks.

"8." They say.

"Good now go. Bill and I will be up to read to you in a bit." The boys nod and go up.

"Charlie, Percy can you do the dishes?" They nod.

"Ok, Fred, George go do something but you're going to bed in a half-hour." The twins nod and head up. Bill and Leah head upstairs.

"You want to read to Ron or Draco?" Bill asks.

"I'll read to Ron tonight." Leah says.

"Ok." Bill says heading to Leah and Draco's room. After a story both boys are asleep and Leah goes to tell the twins to go to bed.

"Fred, George pajamas bed is in 10 minuets." Leah says putting her head in the doorway.

"Ok Leah." They say and out there pajamas on and when Leah comes up again they get into bed.

"Night boys." Leah says shutting the light off.

"Night Leah." They say sleepily.

"Percy are you going to take a shower?" Bill asks downstairs.

"Yeah. I know bed is in 30 minuets." Percy says and goes upstairs to take a shower.

"Bill, do I HAVE to go to bed in an hour? Can't i stay up with you and Leah?" Charlie asks.

"No Charlie. 9:30 is when mum wants you in bed and i rather not be on the end of her wrath." Bill says.

"Come on Bill she won't even be home until probably after that!" Charlie begs.

"Charlie i said no." Bill says firmly.

"Please-"

"Charles Septimus i will make you go to bed now if you want." Leah says coming down.

"You're not the boss of me!" Charlie says angrily.

"Really i could of sworn it was me mum said if i need to punish any of you i could." Leah says.

"When you're of age. You're not of age until December 31st." Charlie says.

"That's only ten days away." Leah says.

"Exactly." Charlie says.

"Charlie stop she's the oldest." Bill says.

"But-" Charlie starts.

"Ok let's see today is December 21st correct? Leah turns 17 on December 31st. Draco turns 5 June 5th, Ginny turns 4 February 24th, Ron turns 5 March 1st, Fred and George turn 7 April 1st, Percy turned 8 on August 9th, You turned 12 on October 25th, and I'll turn 14 on July 19th. I don't think Mum would have a huge problem if Leah spanked you because right now you are being a pest." Bill says.

"Fine!" Charlie says angrily.

"Charlie go to bed. Now!" Leah says.

"Fine!" Charlie says then goes upstairs.

Bill looks at Leah and for the first time he sees anger in her eyes.

"Lee?" He asks semi-worried.

"I'm ok Bill; Charlie's just made me mad." Leah says.

"Don't let him get to you. He just hates having to go to bed." Bill says.

"It's fine. I'm sure if I was to move out with Draco and he got adjusted with me or even here he'd be a pest about that as well." Leah says.

"Yeah." Bill says.

"I'm going to go check on Charlie and make sure he hasn't destroyed the house." Leah nods and goes up to check on the younger ones. Bill goes into Charlie and Percy's room.

"She thinks she's the boss of me! Just because Mum and Dad adopted her doesn't give her that right." Charlie mutters to himself.

"How does that not give her the right?" Bill asks from behind him.

"Bill! It's not fair! Mum and Dad adopted her-" Bill cuts him off.

"This makes her our sister. Our OLDER sister." Bill says.

"You don't care that you're not the oldest?" Charlie asks.

"No, because Leah's not trying to use her being the oldest other then getting you to listen like your suppose to." Bill says.

"She threatened to sp-" Bill shakes his head.

"No she said she was going to send you to bed early. I'm the one who said she should spank you." Bill says. Charlie doesn't say anything.

"I thought so. Now go to bed. Percy will be in at 9." Charlie scowls at Bill but a glare makes him stop and go to bed without question.

"I thought so. Good night Charlie." Bill says walking out and knocking on the bathroom door to tell Percy to hurry up. Leah goes into Ginny's room first and finds her still asleep.

"Sleep tight sis." Leah says pulling the blankets up on Ginny. Leah heads to Bill and Ron's room and checks on Ron who is still sleeping. Leah checks on Draco and finds him whimpering.

"Shh...You're safe. Safe my Dragon." Leah says rubbing Draco's back.

"Hmm...Safe." Draco says in his sleep causing Leah to smile. Leah goes to check on Fred and George to find them talking.

"Fred, George go to bed." Leah says sticking her head in.

"But Leah!" They say.

"Now you two trouble makers." Leah says going in to tuck them in.

"Night George." Leah says kissing George's forehead.

"Night Fred." Leah says kissing Fred's forehead when she tucks him in.

"Night." They say and Leah stands by the door to make sure they were going to sleep.

"Night Leah." Percy says heading to her room.

"Night Perce." Leah says then heading back downstairs.

_Here's another chapter. I know it's kind of off but i was going in and out of writer's block when i wrote this. I'm not sure when i'll get another one up. But ideas on how christmas should go at the burrow are welcome because the next chapter maybe two will be christmas then Bill,Charlie, and Leah will go back to Hogwarts. So R&R and give me your ideas on how christmas should go...should Molly and Arthur find out Leah and Draco never really had a christmas or what?? So if you want an update anytime soon i need ideas._


	11. Chapter 11

_"Night Perce." Leah says then heading back downstairs._

When Leah goes downstairs she sees Molly and Arthur were home.

"Hey Mum, dad." Leah says sitting down next to Bill.

"Hey Leah. We went to the ministry and they forced Lucius to confess so he's getting the kiss. He also confessed to killing your mother." Arthur says.

"We're taking Draco to Saint Mungos tomorrow to make sure Lucius didn't harm him anyother way as well." Molly adds.

"Good. This might sound mean but i don't want Draco to see him again ever." Leah says.

"I agree. Now any problems?" Arthur asks.

"Not really. Charlie was complaining about having to go to bed. He got smart so i made him go to bed now and Percy just went to bed and the others are sleeping." Leah says.

"Ok. You guys can go do what ever but remember keep quiet and be in bed by 10." Arthur says.

"Yes dad." Bill and Leah say then go to play more wizards chess then they go to bed. On Christmas morning Leah and Draco are woken up with the Weasley children come in. Ron and Ginny go after Draco while the others go after Leah.

"Ready? 1..2..3!" Bill says and they starts shaking the bed.

"Wh-what are you guys doing?" Leah asks when she all but jumps out of the bed.

"Wake up Leah it's Christmas." Charlie says.

"Ok, go we'll stay up here." Leah says. Bill looks confused.

"You to Leah it's Christmas." Bill says.

"What's Christmas?" Draco asks quietly.

"Don't worry about it Draco it's nothing." Leah says glaring at them to all leave.

"Guys go." Bill says shooing his siblings out of the room.

"Bill go." Leah says getting up to grab her clothes and help Draco with his.

"Leah are you saying you guys never cele-" Leah cuts him off.

"Yes, and i rather not take him down and force him to watch you guys." Leah says. Bill goes over by her.

"We're not like that. Please come down." Bill says.

"No." Leah says.

"Please Leah. I swear we wouldn't do that." Leah sighs.

"Fine but if Draco gets upset i swear i'll leave on my birthday with him." Leah says finishing helping Draco get ready.

"Ok." Bill walks out so Leah can get dress. Draco looks at Leah.

"What was he talking about?" Draco asks.

"You'll see in a little bit. Just let me get changed." Draco nods and waits for Leah to change.

"Ok let's go." Leah says following Draco out.  
"Uncle Sev!" Draco says when he gets downstairs.

"Hey Draco." Severus says picking up the boy when he runs over.

"Are you beinging good?" Draco looks down.

"He's fine Severus. Nothing big." Molly says handing Draco a gift.

"Open this sweetie." Molly says.

"What is it?" Draco asks.

"Damn you Lucius." Severus says under his breath.

"Dragon open it. It's for you it's a present." Severus says.

"Present?" Draco asks.

"Yes just open it." Leah says looking at Bill who was smiling.

"Ok." Draco opens it to find a stuff green dragon.

"Dragon!" Draco says.

"Yup and it's for YOU and no one else." Severus says setting Draco into his lap when he sits down by where Leah was sitting.

"I didn't forget you either." Severus says handing Leah a gift.

"Thanks Sev." Leahs says giving him a hug.

"Open!" Draco says.

"Ok." Leah opens it to find a diary.

"Thanks Sev. This will come in handy." Severus smiles a rare smile and hugs Leah close.

"I thought so." For the next hour they open gifts and right before lunch an owl flies in.

"Post now?" Molly says shocked.

"It's for Leah." Charlie says handing Leah the letter which she opens.

'Merry Christmas Leah. I hope you're having a great Christmas with your family. Eric and myself are kind of bored but we've been hanging out with our friends. I didn't want to wait until the 2d to give you all your gifts so i sent you christmas and brithday gift from both Eric and myself to you but the gifts from just me you have to wait. Well love you and can't wait to see you. Orli' Leah smiles and opens the gifts to find the gifts from them.

"Who are those from?" Percy asks.

"My boyfriend and his brother." I say.

"Boyfriend?" Severus says.

"It's Orlando." I tell him.

"Ah the boy and his twin." He says.

"Yeah. He can't wait to see me the 2nd and i can't wait to see him either." Leah says.

"How old is he?" Severus asks.

"He turned 17 in November." Leah says.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Severus asks.

"I thought you noticed. I'm always with him and...Bill and Charlie ran into us kissing in the dungeons." Leah says.

"We were looking for Leah and found more than we wanted to." Bill says. Later the night after Draco, Ron, and Ginny have went to bed Severus decides he's going to head home.

"Bye Leah. Thanks for inviting me Molly." Severus says after hugging Leah.

"Anytime Severus. Come see your god-children anytime." Molly says.

"Bye Sev." Leah says then Severus apparates out.

"Arthur and I are going to see a couple relatives tomorrow we might take Ron, Ginny, and Draco and maybe the twins so Leah will you be able to keep an eye on the others?" Molly asks.

"Yeah, i can." Leah says.

"Good and take care of them if they get out of hand." Arthur says.

"I know but i don't think we're going to have any problems." Leah says. The next day Molly and Arthur leave with the three youngest ones.

"Bye everyone we'll be back by six." Arthur says before going through the floo with Draco and Ron followed by Molly and Ginny.

"Ok what should we do today?" Leah asks.

"Can we fly?" Charlie asks.

"I don't know. It's still kind of cold out." Leah says.

"Why not. The Quiddtch teams play in the cold." Charlie says.

"Yeah." The twins say.

"They also practice a lot you've never played a real quiddtch game with people who've practiced." Leah tells them.

"She's right." Bill says.

"Why don't you and Bill get your homework done?" Leah suggests.

"Why don't you?" Charlie says.

"Mine's finished. I finished the night before we left." Leah says.

"Sure." Charlie says.

"I'm not going to put up with this again. Drop the attitude Charlie." Leah says.

"Make me." Charlie says.

_Here's another chapter. In a review someone said they wanted Charlie or someone to keep pushing Leah so here you go. Not sure what's going to happen yet so ideas are welcome. If i get ideas i might be able to write another chapter today. If not it might be a couple days. So R&R and drops your ideas._


	12. Chapter 12

_Spanking in this chapter_

_"I'm not going to put up with this again. Drop the attitude Charlie." Leah says._

_"Make me." Charlie says._

Leah grabs Charlie's arm to turn him sideways and swats him twice.

"Go to your room and i'll deal with you in a few minuets." Leah says. Charlie pulls his arm away from Leah and goes upstairs.

"Leah?" Bill asks.

"I'm fine Bill. Charlie's really starting to make me mad but other then that I'm fine." Leah says.

"Ok, if you need me I'll be in the living room finishing my potions essay." Bill starts to walk out.

"Oh and please don't kill Charlie." Bill says causing Leah to laugh.

"Tempting Bill but I won't. He just needs to learn that he doesn't have the say when it comes to me." Leah says.

"I guess." Bill says then goes into the living room.

"Percy, Fred, George go outside and play for now." Leah says.

"Ok." The twins say and go get ready with Percy then go outside.

"Ok deep breath Leah no need to get out of control think of Lucius. You want to punish Charlie not abuse him." Leah says to herself before heading upstairs to deal with Charlie.

"Charlie?" Leah says knocking on his door.

"Go away." Charlie says.

"Charlie open the door." Leah says gently but firmly.

"No!" Leah opens the door and finds Charlie lying on his bed with his back to the door.

"Talk to me." Leah says.

"Why your going to yell at me or sp-punished me and tell mum and dad what point is there?" Charlie says. Leah lays her hand on Charlie's shoulder and gently rolls him onto his back.

"I might but I want to talk to you before I do anything." Leah says gently.

"Now tell me why are you always fighting with me when mum and dad leave me in charge?" Charlie shrugs.

"You know why Charlie." Leah says.

"It's dumb." Charlie says.

"Try me."

"It's because I'm used to Bill being in charged." Charlie says.

"Ok, but Bill knows I'm in charge and he doesn't try and fight me and think about it, he's going from being in charged to me being in charged." Charlie nods.

"I'm sorry Leah." Charlie says.

"I know." Leah says then gives Charlie a hug.

"But you know you're still in trouble right?" Charlie nods.

"I figured as much." Charlie says.

"Yes but I'm still new to this so I'm going to guess you'll get off easier with me then if it was mum or dad." Leah says then takes Charlie's hand and helping him up.

"You do know why you're in trouble right?" Leah wanted to make sure he knew.

"Yeah. I keep fighting with you and having an attitude." Leah nods.

"Ok then let's get this over with. Since your older then Draco you can have more then six. Since your eleven maybe double that?" Charlie shrugs.

"If that's what you want." Leah nods.

"Let's do that and I'll talk to mum and dad about punishments so if there is another time which I hope their isn't but it can help with Draco later on as well." Leah says.

"Ok." Charlie starts to bare his bottom.

"Umm..." Charlie looks at her.

"Mum always does it." Leah thinks for a minuet.

"Just your pants we'll do half over your shorts then the rest bare ok?" Charlie nods and pushes his trousers down and Leah helps him over his knee.

"Ready?" Leah asks.

"I guess." Leah brings her hand down a little harder then she did with Draco causing Charlie to gasp more from surprise then pain. After ten more Leah stops for a second.

"Just eleven more Charlie." Leah says then gently pulls Charlie's shorts down to reveal the light pink bottom.

"Ok only the last eleven." Leah says to Charlie who isn't really crying that hard just tears running down his face.

"These will be a little harder but not much more." Leah says before bringing her hand down with a little more force then before. After the last ten Leah rubs Charlie's back to calm him down.

"Shh...It's ok." Leah says then pulls Charlie's shorts and trouser up over the pink bottom then stands Charlie up and sits him in her lap gently.

"You ok?" Leah asks.

"Yeah, I've had worse it would have been worse if mum or dad did it." Charlie says laying his head on Leah's shoulder.

"But you still did a good enough job." Charlie says.

"So do you fear my hand?" Leah asks with a smirk.

"Yes." Charlie says.

"Good maybe you'll stop being the little brat you are." Leah says giving Charlie a tight hug.

"I'm not a brat." Charlie counters.

"Really last time I checked you were the person with the sore bottom." Charlie blushes.

"Not my fault." Leah giggles.

"If you say so. Now why don't you go do your homework?" Charlie nods and Leah lets him up and follows him downstairs.

"Well?" Bill asks.

"He'll live he even said it would have been worse if mum or dad would of did it." Leah says.

"So think his attitude will stop?" Leah shakes her head.

"He's a kid it's what they do. Just wait until teenage years he'll get as bad as you." Bill looks shocked.

"Me? I don't have an attitude." Leah shakes her head.

"Yes you do." Bill grabs her and pins her to the ground and starts tickling her.

"H-hey no f-fair." Leah says through her giggles.

"I think it is." Charlie says standing in the doorway. He then goes over and starts tickling Leah and they don't hear someone come through the floo in the livingroom.

_I won't beable to update again today i don't think but i'm going to try and write another chapter MAYBE two and i'll update tomorrow but if i don't count on AT LEAST one of Wednsday. Also if you want to suggest ideas for who came through the floo i would love to hear them. So R&R reviews make me want to update more and faster._


	13. Chapter 13

_"I think it is." Charlie says standing in the doorway. He then goes over and starts tickling Leah and they don't hear someone come through the floo in the livingroom._

"Molly? Arthur?" Someone calls from the living room. Leah, Bill, and Charlie stop messing around when they hear the voice.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hello?" Leah calls with a small hint of fear. They turn to the doorway when Sirius enters with his godson or adopted son Harry.

"Hey Sirius, Harry." Bill says standing up.

"Is that Malfoy's daughter?" Sirius asks looking at Leah.

"Yeah mum and dad adopted her and her brother." Charlie says standing up with Leah.

"Oh yes Molly did say that." Sirius says.

"I'm Sirius Black and this is my son Harry." Sirius says.

"Hi Mr. Black I'm Leah Malfoy as you guessed." Leah says.

"Call me Sirius Leah." Sirius says.

"Ok. Hello Harry." Leah says.

"Hi." Harry says quietly.

"How old is he?" Leah asks.

"He's four." Sirius says.

"Same age as Ron and Draco." Bill nods.

"Yeah. Why don't you go play outside with the others Harry?" Bill suggests.

"No Coat." Harry says.

"Come here you look the same size as Draco and Ron we can find something to fit you if your dad okays it." Leah says.

"Can I daddy?" Harry asks.

"If you want." Sirius sets him down and Harry goes with Leah.

"Where's your parents." Sirius asks.

"They went to see relatives they won't be back until six and they took Ron, Ginny, and Draco with them and left the rest of us here with Leah." Charlie says.

"That's right I forgot about that. I brought Harry to play with Ron but if they're not here..." Leah comes back in.

"You can stay it's no big." Leah says.

"If you're sure." Leah nods.

"Yeah I can always owl mum and dad if you want and tell them you're here." Leah says.

"No its ok Harry can mess around with Percy and the twins." Sirius says.

"Ok, me and Charlie have to finish some homework Leah can get you something if you want." Bill says then exits with Charlie to go finish their homework.

"If you don't mind asking but Harry isn't your biological son is he?" Leah asks when she comes back in.

"No I adopted him when he was 15 months. He knows his parents died when he was baby but I'm the one who raised him the past 3 years so he calls me dad and we're happy together." Sirius says.

"I would like to say Draco was the same way...but I can't." Leah says.

"I heard it doesn't seem surprising though I know Lucius. I don't know if you know this but I'm related to the Malfoy's." Sirius says.

"I know on my mother's side." Sirius nods.

"Yeah your mom was really nice i never thought she let Lucius abuse her children." Sirius says.

"She didn't he would hit her as well. He also killed her in July." Sirius shakes his head.

"Narcissa wasn't like her oldest sister Bellatrix but she was related so everyone thought she would be what caused her to marry Lucius?" Leah shrugs.

"I don't know." Leah says.

"Leah can you help me with this?" Charlie asks from the doorway.

"Sure." Leah says standing up.

"Oh can i get you something?" Leah asks turning to Sirius.

"No that's ok." Sirius says.

"Ok I'll be back in a few minuets." Sirius nods and Leah goes out to help Charlie with his homework.

"Take your time I'm going to check on Harry and the others." Sirius says.

"Ok." Sirius goes to check on the others and finds them throwing snow at each other while Leah was helping Charlie.

"Heads up Harry." Fred and George say before throwing snow at him.

"No fair!" Harry says laughing and running after them.

"Percy!" Harry calls before throwing snow at Percy.

"Watch my glasses Harry." Percy says dodging the snowball.

"It's just snow Perce." George says throwing a snowball at the back of Percy's head.

"Yeah." Harry says throwing snow but then falling into a snow bank.

"Need a hand?" Fred asks laughing and helping Harry out.

"Have they killed each other yet?" Leah asks coming back into the kitchen.

"No not yet." Sirius says. Sirius stay until about 11:30 then decides to leave.

"Harry time to go." Sirius says when Leah calls the Weasleys in for lunch.

"No go!" Harry says.

"Yes we'll come back later. Come on we'll go see Moony." Sirius says trying to get the snow clothes off of Harry.

"NO!" Harry says fighting him.

"Harry James it's time to go." Sirius finally gets the snow clothes off Harry and picks him up.

"Stay!" Harry says trying to wiggle loose.

"Harry we'll come back later but if you keep acting like a naughty boy we won't." Sirius says.

"Fine." Harry says and finally stops fighting him.

"Now say bye to everyone." Sirius says.

"Bye." Harry says.

"Bye Harry see you later." Leah says then Sirius and Harry go back through the floo. Leah fixes lunch for herself and her brothers then they all go out and play in the snow until her parents get back around six.

"Leah!" Molly calls. Leah hears them and takes everyone inside.

"Hey mum, dad." Leah says dusting snow off all them.

"Everyone have fun?" Arthur asks setting Draco and Ron down.

"Yeah, Sirius was here and stayed for a little bit then left again but he said he be back." Leah says and like on cue Sirius floos in with Harry.

"Hey perfect time eh?" Sirius asks.

"I guess so." Arthur says.

"Hi Ron." Harry says.

"Hi Harry." Sirius sets Harry down.

"If it's ok with Molly and Arthur why don't you go play with Ron and...Draco?" Sirius says.

"Go ahead." Molly says shooing the three boys upstairs.

"Stay out of trouble." Leah calls up.

"Someone seems tired." Leah says nodding at Ginny.

"A little bit. Could you or Bill feed her and get her ready for bed I don't know if she'll stay away until eight." Bill takes Ginny saying he would do it.

"Hey Rugrat." Bill says placing Ginny on his hip.

"Hi Billy. "Ginny says laying her head on his shoulder.

"Come on let's get you some dinner then you can sleep. Sound good?" Ginny nods and allows Bill to make her something quick and get her ready for bed.

"We heard you were here earlier." Arthur says to Sirius.

"Yeah left around 11:30." Molly nods.

"Why don't the rest of you go eat dinner? Sirius have you and Harry eaten?" Sirius shakes his head.

"No I'll feed him in a little bit." Sirius says.

"You can eat with us." Molly says and before Sirius can say anything she's in the kitchen getting ready to make dinner.

"Umm...ok thanks." Sirius says causing Arthur to laugh.

"She's like that. The rest of you get cleaned up for dinner." Leah and the others head upstairs to get cleaned up.

"Ow!" Leah hears when they get upstairs.

"Draco, Harry, Ron are you three ok?"

"Daddy!" Harry cries and runs out.

"Hey Harry what's wrong?" Leah asks kneeling down to his level.

"Draco hates me." Harry says.

"Why does he hate you?" Leah asks.

"He says me boy-who-lived and his old daddy hate him." Leah realizes Draco's still taking stuff Lucius said into account.

"No Harry he doesn't hate you and his old daddy was mean to him. He didn't mean it." Leah says scooping Harry up onto her hip.

"Come with me." Leah carries Harry back to Ron and Bill's room where they were playing.

"Draco come here." Leah says kneeling down and setting Harry be her.

"Why?" Draco asks.

"Now Draco." Draco comes over.

"Draco did you tell Harry you hated him?" Draco nods.

"Why?"

"Because old daddy says he hates me because Harry makes his master die." Leah takes a deep.

"Draco remember how I told you everything Lucius said was bad?" Draco nods.

"That included him telling you that. EVERYTHING he said was bad and everything he did was bad." Leah says.

"Ok." Draco says.

"So tell Harry you're sorry for saying you hate him. You don't even know him so you can't judge him can you?" Draco shakes his head.

"Sorry Harry." Draco says.

"Ok." Harry says then Draco and Harry hug much to Leah's surprise.

"Now behave and I'll come get you when dinners done ok?" Leah asks.

"Ok." Ron, Harry, and Draco say. Leah smiles and goes to make sure everyone was washed up then she washes up herself then Molly calls up that it was time for dinner.

_i wasn't really sure on what to write when i included Harry and Sirius into the story so if you have ideas they are welcomed. I'm also thinking of starting a couple new stories so you can keep a look out for those if you want to read them. So R&R and i'll try and get another chapter up either today and tomorrow. BUT only if you R&R._


	14. Chapter 14

_I know i said it would have been only a couple days but i was kind of busy and in writers block for this story so i was working on others._

**_Spanking_**

On the 31st Leah is woke up with Draco shaking her and bouncing on her bed.

"LEAH GET UP!" Draco says.

"I'm up. I'm up." Leah says grabbing Draco so he stops bouncing.

"Leah it's your birthday today!" Draco says giving her a big hug.

"I know Dray. I'm 17." sits up and pulls Draco into her lap and holding him close.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" Draco asks suddenly.

"Why would I leave you? Well besides school?" Leah asks.

"Fred and George said that you're of age and after you finished Hogwarts you're going to leave me here."

"Dragon I might get a job when i graduate Hogwarts but I'm never going to leave you and not come back. So Fred and George had the right idea but i think they mixed it up some but don't worry about it." Leah says kissing the top of Draco's head. Leah looks up when Fred and George stick their heads in.

"Mum says come down for breakfast." They say.

"Ok we're coming." Draco crawls out of Leah's lap and hops off the bed to go get dressed.

"Hey Dray." Draco turns and Leah uses magic to change his clothes.

"Just this once though." Leah says. Draco and Leah head downstairs and Molly hugs Leah and kisses her cheek.

"Happy Birthday Leah." Molly says.

"Thanks Mum." Leah says. After breakfast Molly and Arthur decide to take Leah to Diagon Alley.

"Bill can you watch them?" Bill shrugs.

"Sure. It's Leah's birthday i don't see why she should have to." Bill says.

"Thanks Bill." Leah says then goes through the floo with Molly and Arthur to shop.

"Now what should we do?" Bill asks his brothers and sister.

"Outside!" Ginny says happily.

"Everyone want to go outside?" Bill asks.

"YAY!" Ron and Draco say.

"Then let's go." Bill goes to help the others get ready then get his own stuff on then they go outside.

"Charlie!" Bill says.

"Wh-" Charlie gets hit in the face with a snow ball.

"Why you..." Charlie starts running after Bill who runs off.

"Can't catch me; come on Charlie you're going to have to do better then that if you want to catch me." Bill says going around a tree. Charlie continues running and runs into Percy knocking him down and knocking his glasses off.

"Sorry Perce." Charlie says stopping to help Percy up.

"I'm ok but my gla-" Percy doesn't finish his sentence because Charlie runs off again.

"Charlie you knocked my glasses off!" Percy says. Charlie stops and goes back to help look being careful where he steps.  
"Ok I'll help you." Charlie and Percy start looking and a few seconds later Fred and George come over to help.

"We found them!" They say after a couple minutes of looking.

"Ok give them to Percy." Charlie says.

"Why?" Fred asks.

"Give them here you guys." Percy says reaching for his glasses.

"Come get them." George says as they run off.

"Fred, George give them back!" Percy yells.

"What's wrong?" Bill asks coming over from where Ginny, Ron, and Draco were trying to build a snowman.

"Fred and George took my glasses." Percy says.

"FRED, GEORGE GIVE PERCY BACK HIS GLASSES!" Bill yells across the yard. Fred and George slowly make their way back over.

"Here." They say handing him the glasses then taking off.

"Tha-They broke them!" Percy says seeing them broken in half.

"Both of you freeze." Bill says going over and grabbing Fred and George's arms.

"We didn't mean to!" They say.

"You aren't suppose to take Percy's glasses are you?"

"No." Bill takes them inside.

"Charlie get Draco, Ron, and Ginny. Percy can you help Charlie?" Bill asks.

"Yeah." Percy and Charlie go collect Draco, Ron, and Ginny. Inside Bill is waiting for Fred and George to get their snow clothes off.

"Now explain to me why you took Percy's glasses after you know not to." Bill says.

"We were just playing we didn't mean to break them." George says.

"I know that but if you wouldn't have taken his glasses they wouldn't have broken. Now go upstairs until mum and dad get home." Fred and George run upstairs as Charlie and the others come in.

"Billy we made a snow wizard!" Ginny says as Charlie helps her out of her snow clothes.

"That's good Gin-Gin." Bill says helping Draco who all but strangling himself trying to get his scarf off. About an hour later Molly and Leah come back without Arthur since he had to go to work for a couple hours.

"We'll back!" Molly calls.

"Any problems?" Molly asks Bill.  
"Mum can you fix my glasses?" Percy asks coming in.

"What happened Perce?" Leah asks fixing his glasses.

"Fred and George took them." Bill says.

"Not again. Leah can you come help me deal with them?" Molly asks.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea because if you want to be fair then you should do it...because I'm not sure how to...punish them right." Leah says.

"I'll help you." Leah shrugs and follows Molly upstairs. Leah and Molly enter Fred and George's room.

"Fred, George anything you would like to say?" Molly asks.

"Umm...we broke Percy's glasses." George says.

"But it was an accident." Fred says.

"Yes but you're not suppose to mess with his glasses. Fred go to Leah, George come here." Fred makes his way to Molly and George goes to Leah. Leah sits on Fred's bed and Molly on George's.

"Ok just watch me Leah." Molly says grabbing George's arm and pulling him over knee. Leah grabs Fred's arm and pulls him over her knees.

"Now pull his trousers and underwear down to his knees." Molly says doing the same to George.

"Also you don't always have to do it this way because it depends on what they did." Molly adds.

"You can also use other impelements if it's a severe thing they did. This would usually get them the paddle but since this is your first time really punishing one of them we'll just use our hand." Leah nods not going to bring up Charlie's punishment a couple days ago.

"Now it depends on how hard you want to spank them i would suggest raise about a foot away from there bottom and bring it down with a solid smack." Molly says bringing her hand down on George's bottom causing him to jump.

"Like this?" Leah asks spanking Fred once and getting the same reaction Molly got from George.

"Yes that's right. Now it depends on how many you want to give them so you can just go until i stop." Leah and Molly bring their hands down for the next couple of minutes causing the twins to start sniffling to full out wailing and when Molly says to tip them forward and aim to the undercurve they both throw their hands back.

"Now this is natural just grab their wrist and pin it to the small of their back out of the way." Molly says as she does it to George."

"How do you know when to stop?" Leah asks continuing to spank Fred.

"You'll know it's like a feeling." Molly says. After about another minute Molly stops and so does Leah.

"Now just comfort them." Molly says standing George up and helping fix his clothes as Leah does the same with Fred.

"Come here baby." Molly says pulling George onto her lap.

"Come here Fred." Leah says pulling Fred onto her lap and holding him close. After a few minutes Molly looks over at Leah who is rocking Fred and soothing him.

"Sorry mum." George says quietly.

"I know sweetie." Molly says laying George on his bed.

"Why don't you lay up here for a little bit until you calm down." George nods.

"I'm sorry Leah." Fred says into her shoulder.

"I know Fred." Leah sees Molly laying George down and does the same to Fred.

"No more taking Percy's glasses ok?" Fred nods.

"Ok if you need me i'll be downstairs." Leah says.

"Ok." Fred says. Leah and Molly go downstairs leaving Fred and George upstairs to calm down.

_Read and Review and i'll try i promise i'll update sooner then i did this chapter but hey i'm only human. Also some people want to see Hermione in this story when she's younger so i might skip ahead some to a different year soon in this story._


	15. Chapter 15

_I know it's short but my next couple updates (for any of my stories) are probably going to be short._

_Leah and Molly go downstairs leaving Fred and George upstairs to calm down._

At the end of the year Leah is talking to Mimi, Eric and Orlando in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Just think of it you guys we have just next year and we graduate!" Mimi says sitting on the floor with Leah.

"And we're of age...well most of us are." Leah says.

"Yeah but by the time school starts we all will be." Eric says.

"Yup, But Leah will be happy because her parents said she could get custody of her brother after she graduates." Orlando says.

"You know it." Leah realizes they had to go if they wanted to catch the train.

"Come on train leaves in twenty minutes." Leah says standing up and heading out with the others.

On the train Leah sits with her friends.

"Where's Charlie?" Leah asks Angel and Tom.

"He went with Bill." Angel says.  
"Ok." Leah says leaning her head on Orlando's shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Maureen asks.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling something's going to happen." Leah says.

"Like what?" Leah shrugs.

"I don't know. Just something." Leah says. Orlando leans down and kisses her head.

"Everything will be ok." He says.

"I hope so."

In the compartment a few spots down Charlie and Bill are talking to some other Gryffindor's.

"How did you enjoy your first year Charlie?" A boy in Charlie's year asks him.

"It was cool better then what Bill and Leah told me. What about you?" Charlie asks.

"It was cool. We beat Slytherin for the house cup." Stefan says.

"Yeah but it was kind of close. We beat them by only 40 points." Bill says.

"Yeah but we still won!" Charlie says happily.

When they arrive to the station Bill and Charlie get off first while Leah talks to her friends for a couple minutes.

"Going to see me this summer?" Orlando asks kissing Leah gently.

"I think I can arrange that." Leah says.

"Ok you to stop Lovey Dovey." Roger says smirking.

"Got a problem with that?" Orlando asks.

"I might."

They turn when they hear commotion from outside.

"Let go of him!" Leah hears Molly scream.

"My mom." Leah says running out with the others.

"Mummy!"

"Shut up you little brat. Where's the girl Weasleys?" A voice says.

"Leave him alone he's just a little boy." Molly says as her and Arthur move the others out of the way.

"Mum what…DRACO!" Leah says when she sees a death-eater holding her brother.

"Well Leah Malfoy. We've been looking for you." The death-eater says pulling his hood back to reveal his face.

"Nikolas Zabini." Leah says.

"Yes, I've been looking for you since your father was arrested. I wouldn't have found you but my son saw Draco in Diagon Alley with "your family" so I knew exactly where you were. But I then remembered you were at school so I decided to wait…" Nikolas is hit from behind by a spell causing him to drop Draco.

"Run Draco." Orlando and Eric say.

Draco runs over to Molly who picks him up and holds him close.

"Shh…baby its ok."

"Why you…" Nikolas turns to Orlando and Eric.

"Orlando!" Leah screams.

"Oh is this your little boyfriend and his brother?" Nikolas asks aiming his wand at Orlando and Eric.

"No!" Leah screams.

"Avada Kedavra!"

_Cliffhanger ;P but i'll try and update ASAP. And like i said any updates i have will probably be short but that's because i'm moving. So for the next couple months updates might be short and kind of long between updates but once everything gets settled down i'll have longer chapters and more updates (hopefully) Well R&R so i have a reason to keep trying to get updates done. :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Look in the sky it's a bird, it's a plane. No it's an UPDATE!! :D Ok just a little something to maybe get you to laugh lol_

_Sorry it's short but i wasn't really sure what to write for this story because my muse like went on vacastion so i don't want to write like at all and i REALLY wanted to get an update in because i said ASAP...but i couldn't becuse i had no story...then i was moving then medical issues (like you read in the note and if you didn't Asthma but i am better now)_

_So plese enjoy :D_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Leah watched as the killing cursed Orlando and Eric when at the last minute the dropped

to the ground and hit the wall behind them causing it to collapse and cause dust to make it impossible to see.

"Orlando!" Leah screamed heading toward them as Mimi grabbed her arm.

"Lee, wait for the dust to clear." Mimi said. As the dust cleared Leah sees her family was fine and Nikolas was gone. Leah heads over to where Eric and Orlando both were.

"We're ok Leah." Orlando says dusting himself off.

"Oh my god! I thought I lost you!" She said running into Orlando's chest crying.

"I'm ok. We're both ok." Orlando said wrapping his arms around Leah's shaking form.

"How's Draco?" Eric asked as Molly came over.

"He's fine and I need to thank you both so much for saving." Molly said brushing tears of relief from her eyes.

"Draco!" Leah said turning around and taking him from Molly. "Are you ok little one?" Leah asks hugging him close.

"I was scared." He said wrapping his arms around Leah's neck.

"I know baby. But you're ok now." Leah said putting him on her hip.

Draco looks at Orlando and Eric.

"Thank you for saving me." Draco said quietly.

"No problem little man. No one takes my girl's little brother unless they get through me first." Orlando said.

"And I'm not letting my dear brother have all the fun." Eric said.

"That is not funny you guys. I thought you were both going to die!" Leah said keeping a firm but gentle on Draco.

"Ok, ok, we know sorry." Orlando said.

"Mom, can we go?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, come on." Molly said going to grab Leah's trunk.

"Bye Leah." Orlando says kissing her cheek.

"Bye Lee." Eric says hugging her.

"Bye." Leah said going over to say bye to her other friends.

"Bye Lee." Mimi said.

"Bye guys, talk to you later this summer." Leah said.

"We will." Angel said.

"Ok I'll owl you later." Leah said going back over by her family.

Leah you're not going to leave me are you?" Draco asked quietly.

"Dray, remember what I told you at Christmas?" Leah asked him. "That no matter what I will NEVER leave you. You're my little brother and nothing is going to change that." Leah said kissing his forehead.

"Ok, because Fred and George said you would leave me in I was bad...and I was bad." Draco said quietly.

"What do you mean you were bad?" Leah asked as they reach their family.

"I think he means when he decided to throw a temper tantrum and hit Ron a couple weeks ago." Molly said.

"Draco why did you hit Ron?" Leah asked.

"Leah, that's in the past and we're not worried about it anymore." Arthur said seeing Draco's worried expression.

"Ok, Draco I'm not mad at you little one. But no more fighting." Leah said poking him in the stomach causing him to giggle.

When they get to the burrow Leah puts her stuff in her bedroom and decides to talk to her mom and dad about moving out.

"Mom, Dad? Can I talk to you?" Leah asked.

"Sure sweetie. What about?" Molly asked.

"Well I'm thinking of moving out with Draco after I graduate and...I'm not sure if he would be safer here or in the muggle world." Leah said.

"Sweetie you have another year before you have to worry about that. We want you to worry about school next year and that's it. This will be your home as long and you want it to be we don't ever want you to think you need to leave." Molly said.

"But you shouldn't have to support me when I'm of age and definatelly when I'm out of school. And Draco is my younger brother and since our parents are both unable to take care of him. It's my responsibility." Leah said.

"Oh no, no, no." Molly said. "Leah, we adopted you when we took you in. You and Draco are both as much as our children as Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny are. You do NOT have to take care of Draco on your own if you can't right away." Molly said.

"We know you want to move out and take Draco with when you do and that is fine. But this will be your home as long as you want it to be. We will be your parents forever and our kids will be your brothers and sister forever. Don't ever think we were just taking you in because we felt sorry for you. We did it because we both care about you both." Arthur said.

"Really?" Leah asks quietly.

"Yes, you are just as much of a Weasley no matter what you look like or what your last name is." Molly said.

Leah looks at Molly and Arthur's faces and can see they're telling the truth.

"Thanks you guys." Leah says going over to give them both a hug.

"Anytime honey. Never feel like you have to worry about everything that has to do with Draco because that little ball of energy is just as much our son as Ron is." Molly said.

"I'm glad that I got that off my chest because I was really worried about everything." Leah said.

"Never feel like you have to worry about everything. Let us worry." Molly said kissing Leah's forehead.

"Thanks Mum, Thanks dad." Leah said smiling at both of them.

"Anytime Leah." Arthur said.

_I'll try and make sure the next one doesn't take 3or 4 months (i think it was that long...minus the Note...but can't write i don't feel like it and i don't have ideas. So PLEASE review and tell me i still have people wanting to read this story (because if i don't i might take it off) so atleast 10 reviews for this chapter before i update again (more i get WITH ideas the faster i write) so please review and give me ideas...like the relationships, the whole Nikolas thing just give me ideas of what you want to happen because i NEED them (and i will add drama into this) Ex: Maybe have a couple break up and get back together type of thing or kidnapping (with Draco or one of the Weasleys) and maybe how i can get more Harry in here and maybe get Hermione. IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS!! :D PLEASE!!_


	17. Not a chapter sorry

Hey, this is an update for a story i'm sorry but ideas are not coming to me so they might be a while but i WILL try soon. This is to tell you guys that i'm doing a Jonas Brother forum (it's Camp Rock, JB in General and they type of stuff...so it's under Camp Rock lol.) I would be REALLY happy if some of my faithful readers would come join. Some questions will be answered on the forum but any other questions feel free to PM me or just post them on the forum. Do NOT start RPing on the forum because the one their now is just for characters i will start another one when i get more characters. PLEASE come join me you guys. (if your a JB hater please don't come by) I don't care if you are or are not a JB fan this is for those who like the JB. Well hope to see some of you there.

http : / www . fanfiction . net / forum / JonasBrothersRoleplay/50990/ (without the spaces) if it doesn't work try my profile the link is there under my forums.


End file.
